Dreams
by FERNmaiden
Summary: -Chap 2 UPDATE- Sasuke Uchiha, 25 tahun sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Suatu hari Sasuke mengalami mimpi-mimpi yang aneh tentang seorang wanita yang misterius. Akankah ini terkait dengan permohonannya di kuil? RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1: Hope and Dream

syuuu~ (angin bertiup)  
hola, saya kembali dengan modal nekat untuk mempesembahkan fic ancur yang sudah saya janjikan ini. tadinya, waktu saya mikirin plotnya, ko kayanya bagus dan enak dibaca. eh, pas saya buat, ko malah ancur ga karu-karuan gini yak?  
yasudahlah, karna sudah terlanjur, jadi saya beranikan diri untuk publish aja deh.

oke, happy reading..

* * *

****Dreams****

**by: diindaa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song: Crazy in Love by Jisun**

****Warning: freak, kacrut, gaje, jayus, dan mungkin OOC**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Hope, and Dream

* * *

**

**Desember 28****th**** 2008**

Gedung K-radio (kei radio, red.), North 1st street, Konoha city.

Jika kau pergi ke Konoha city, datanglah ke North 1st sreet. Di sepanjang jalan, terdapat berbagai macam gedung-gedung pertokoan yang berjejer dengan rapi. Orang-orang dari berbagai macam usia–anak kecil yang bersiap pergi ke sekolah, para remaja yang berjalan bersama dengan gengnya menuju sekolah mereka, para wanita dan pria muda maupun yang sudah paruh baya yang sesekali menengok jam tangannya, berharap mereka tidak ketinggalan kereta yang menuju kantor mereka masing-masing–akan menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Bisa dikatakan bahwa North 1st street adalah pusat kota dari kota kecil di wilayah kanto, Konoha city.

Di sanalah, berdiri gedung pencakar langit, dan terdapat alat pemancar yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kau akan segera mengetahui gedung apa itu setelah kau membaca tulisan yang terletak di atap gedung.

K-Radio, 92,3 fm.

Mari kita tengok kesibukan para pekerjanya.

***bpqd***

Seperi biasa, K-radio–pada pukul empat sore sampai pukul enam sore, menyiarkan 'Talk and Music'–sebuah sekmen yang memutar berbagai macam musik yang direquest oleh pendengar dan mengulas berbagai macam masalah diberbagai bidang, lengkap dengan segala macam kritikan. Acara tersebut dibawakan oleh seorang wanita cantik berusia 24 tahun yang baru saja bergabung di keluarga besar K-radio.

"..Saya, mewakili seluruh keluarga besar K-radio mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2009! Semoga di tahun 2009 mendatang, apa yang kita cita-citakan tercapai dan K-radio selalu ada di hati _keridiers_***** sekalian, amiin. Nah, tiba saatnya saya harus undur diri, mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya Sakura, pamit! Sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan! _Sore ja mata_!".

Suara merdu milik pembawa acara tersebut pun menghilang bersamaan dengan sebuah lagu yang diputar sebagai tanda perpisahan. Acara tersebut selesai lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Maklum, hari ini adalah empat hari sebelum tahun baru. Sehingga K-radio memutuskan untuk meliburkan seluruh karyawannya untuk memberi mereka kesempatan berkumpul bersama keluarga sambil menikmati tahun baru.

Tentu saja seluruh karyawan menyambut baik kebijakan ini. Siapa juga yang tidak suka libur? Jawabannya, hampir tidak ada. Tak terkecuali sang penyiar acara 'Talk and Music' yang juga seorang pengisi suara salah satu tokoh anime ini, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, 24 tahun, seorang penyiar radio dan pengisi suara salah satu tokoh anime, statusnya masih single dan tinggal di Natsu 3rd street bersama seorang sahabatnya. Tidak suka makanan pedas dan alergi kerang. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat berusia 14 tahun, semenjak saat itu Sakura tinggal bersama dengan paman dan bibinya di Oto city. Paman dan bibi Sakura sempat kecewa karna Sakura–yang sangat pintar–memilih fakultas komunikasi, bukan kedokteran seperti apa yang keluarganya harapkan.

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Mari kita intip sejenak kehidupan seorang Sakura Haruno..

In this part, Sakura's POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang siaran dan segera mencari Ino. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali cepat pulang ke rumah. Aku mengambil tasku dan sesekali menebar senyum dan berkata, "Sampai ketemu," kepada orang-orang yang aku jumpai dalam perjalananku mencari Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, 24 tahun, adalah sahabat terdekatku. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat masa orientasi di Universitas Toryo. Semenjak saat itu, kami menjadi sangat dekat dan tak dapat terpisahkan–meski aku sering jengkel dengan kelakuannya. Aku tau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Kini kami bekerja di tempat yang sama dan kami juga tinggal serumah. Awalnya kami ingin membeli sebuah apartemen di North 1st street, tapi apa daya uang kami tak mencukupi. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang saat itu masih bergantung dengan paman dan bibiku, sementara Ino merasa tidak enak kepada orang tuanya jika harus meminjam uang untuk membeli apartemen.

Namun, memang dasar sedang hoki, Ino menang lotre dan mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membeli rumah. Bahkan uang tersebut masih bisa kami belanjakan mobil sport terbaru, hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa ribu ryo lagi. Tapi, kami memutuskan untuk membeli rumah sederhana dan sisanya kami tabung untuk keperluan kami.

Tapi, seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, memang dasar sedang hoki, kami mendapat rumah berlantai 2 yang cukup luas untuk kami dengan gaya yang klasik namun ada sedikit sentuhan modern dalam dekorasinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami langsung membelinya.

"Ino!" sapaku saat mataku menangkap sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda. "Hei, ayo pulang!" lanjutku.

Ino menoleh ke arahku, "sabar dong, Sakura. Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai kok," katanya. "Dan tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau ingin cepat pulang? Tumben. Tidak pergi ke Brilliant café dulu?" Aku menggeleng, "aku mau pulaaaang.." ucapku sambil merengek seperti anak bayi.

Ino menggeleng, "dasar bayi. Iya tunggu sebentar ya! Cup cup."

"Pulaaaaaaang…". Aku masih merengek.

"Sebentar.." jawab Ino dengan sabar.

"Pulaaaaaaaang…"

"Sebentar," suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Pulaaaaaang..!" aku meninggikan suaraku.

"SEBENTAR!" Teriak Ino. Aku hanya nyengir ketika mendengar teriakannya.

***bpqd***

Natsu 3rd street, number 22. Konoha city.

"Sepertinya kau akan melewatkan tahun baru sendiri lagi, nona." Ucap Ino dengan senyum mengejek.

"Yeah, aku tau itu. Jadi kau ada kencan lagi dengan si muka penghapus itu?" jawabku asal-asalan.

Ino cemberut, "ya. Rencananya aku akan diperkenalkan ke orang tuanya. Dan jangan sebut dia muka penghapus, dia punya nama tahu!" Aku nyengir, merasa menang karna bisa membalikkan ejekan Ino. "Ya, ya." Jawabku sekenanya.

Hening sesaat. Aku sibuk menonton televisi sambil duduk didepan perapian dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tipis sementara Ino membolak-balikan majalah yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya. Huh, kalau begitu aku saja yang membacanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Gaara?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Tidak tahu." Aku menjawab dengan santai, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengan Gaara. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku menolaknya."

Mulut Ino terbuka. Segera aku berharap bahwa ada lalat yang masuk ke kerongkongannya agar dia tidak bisa mengomentari jawabanku barusan. Aku paling malas jika harus berdebat tentang ini dengan Ino. Entah kenapa, dalam urusan cinta, menurutnya aku selalu salah.

"Sakura! Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dia sangat sempurna tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?" tuh kan, dia berkomentar. "Tunggu, tunggu, aku tahu! Kau menolaknya karna kau tidak mencintainya kan? Ya ampun, Sakura! Terima saja, sih. Siapa tahu lama-lama kau akan suka padanya!"

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan urusi aku soal ini. Yang tahu perasaanku, ya Cuma aku. Alangkah baiknya jika kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti bayi yang harus diurusi selama dua puluh empat jam penuh." Kataku.

"Seperti bayi? Oh tidak, Sakura, kau bukan seperti bayi tapi kau memang bayi!"

Apa katanya?

"Jangan mengelak! Kalau kau bukan bayi, kau tidak akan merengek jika meminta sesuatu padaku dan kau tidak akan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kau menemukan boneka karet berwujud bebekmu terpenggal di pojokan kamar mandi, ya kan?" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Bisa kurasakan wajahku menghangat saat Ino berkata soal boneka bebek itu.

"Oke! Oke! Aku memang anak bayi! Dan aku memang menangis saat melihat boneka bebek itu terpenggal. Tapi itu kan pemberian ayahku, Ino! Jadi wajar kan kalau aku menangis?" kataku, mencoba membela diri. "Oh ya? Terus kenapa kau berkata 'bebek, bebekku mati', bukannya 'bebek pemberian ayahku terpenggal'? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Ah! Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. "Terserahlah! Tapi aku tidak berbohong tentang bebek pemberian ayahku itu." Ujarku. Ino tersenyum bangga–merasa memenangkan kontes adu mulut denganku.

"Yeah, baiklah aku menyerah, Sakura." Katanya, "aku tidak akan mengurusi persoalan cintamu itu. Tapi aku meminta kau berjanji satu hal."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Jangan-jangan..

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke kuil tanggal satu Januari?" Ino menempelkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu–memohon padaku. Aku menghela napas. Kukira apa.

"Iya.."

"Sungguh?"

"Memangnya Sai-mu mau kemana?"

"Sai dan aku akan pergi ke kuil pada malam tahun baru. Nah, keesokan harinya aku akan pergi denganmu, setuju?" Ino tersenyum ceria. Aku tahu, Ino memang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku–sahabatnya–daripada dengan Sai–kekasihnya–. Ino bilang, ia sulit untuk bisa menikmati waktu bersama Sai karena tidak ada aku di sana, katanya dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Yeah, begitulah hubunganku dengan Ino. Kami sudah seperti saudara kembar.

Aku membalas senyumannya, "oke." Kataku. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucapnya lalu segera memelukku. "Apa-apaan sih? Ke kuil saja kok sepertinya senang sekali,"

"Hehe. Dengar, menurut kakekku, jika kau berdo'a di depan kuil terutama saat matahari pertama ditahun baru terbit, maka permohonanmu akan dikabulkan!"

Aku berfikir sejenak, seketika aku segera mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ino. "Tunggu sebentar, kau ingin aku berdo'a agar aku cepat mendapat jodoh di depan kuil, ya kan?". Ino mengaguk. "Tapi tadi kau bilang, 'jika berdo'a di depan kuil saat matahari pertama ditahun baru terbit'. Tapi, kau mengajakku pergi pada tanggal satu Januari, dan kau akan pergi ke kuil bersama Sai pada malam tahun baru. Berarti kau dan Sai akan pergi sampai pagi, kan?" tanyaku.

Ino mengaguk lagi. "Aku dan Sai akan pergi ke kuil pukul sepuluh malam dan pulang sekitar pukul satu atau dua pagi. Lalu, aku akan tidur sebentar, dan pukul setengah sembilan aku dan kau akan kembali ke kuil!"

Aku geleng-geleng. Tumben Ino rajin ke kuil. "Oh, ya sudah." Ucapku singkat. Sebetulnya aku ingin berdebat sedikit dengannya tentang perkataannya yang tadi, padahal dia bilang 'saat matahari pertama ditahun baru terbit', lalu kenapa kami akan datang lebih siang? Tapi berhubung aku sedang malas berdebat, jadi aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Ino terkekeh. "Sakura, sakura. Aku heran, kok kamu tidak pernah menerima para lelaki keren itu ya? Atau jangan-jangan, kau sudah bosan pacaran?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran."

"HAH? SERIUS? Wanita secantik dirimu belum pernah pacaran? Sama sekali? Yakin? Jangan bohong!" Ino mulai histeris. "Tenang, sih," kataku, "jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Iya, aku serius, aku belum pernah pacaran. Dan.. oh iya, aku tidak secantik itu."

"Sakuraaaa.. yang benar saja! Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau kau itu lesbian. Huuhh.."

Aku yang sedang meminum coklat panasku tersedak saat mendengarnya. "Aku bukan lesbi Ino! Aku normal! Huh." Kataku lalu cemberut. "Hahaha, iya cup cup, aku percaya kok kalau Sakura bukan lesbian. Jangan ngambek ya." Ucapnya sambil membelai-belai rambutku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

***bpqd***

**11.00 am, Januari 1****st**** 2009. New Year.**

Brilliant Café, West 2nd street, Konoha city.

Aku dan Ino baru saja selesai berkunjung ke kuil. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Brilliant café sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sana. Aku dan Ino duduk di bangku ketiga dari pintu masuk Brilliant café–tempat favoritku–.

Brilliant café adalah café kecil yang terletak di sebelah barat daya Konoha city. Café ini adalah café rumahan milik Kurenai Sarutobi–seorang wanita muda nan cantik yang kini menjanda dan memiliki satu anak laki-laki–. Aku sering datang ke sini. Aku adalah pelanggan mereka yang paling setia, sehingga terkadang aku mendapatkan milkshake atau es buah berry gratis di hari Jum'at.

Aku sedang membaca buku 'Faktanya Adalah..' karya Shizuka Hoshimura ketika aku mendengar suara bising dari arah pintu masuk café. Ada pelanggan rupanya. Dua orang pria itu berjalan ke arahku dan Ino. Sepertinya mereka ingin duduk di bangku yang berada di belakangku.

Aku tidak terlalu peduli terhadap mereka, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara membaca buku yang berisi filosofi aneh ini daripada memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, ayo cepat, Teme!" ucap salah satu pengunjung yang baru datang tadi. Tidak ada jawaban dari temannya. Merasa dihiraukan, si pria tadi mengulangi perkataannya. Kali ini ditambah dengan kata-kata 'baka' di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku merasa sangat-sangat terganggu. Berkali-kali aku berdecak dan mengeluh, tapi sepertinya pria tadi tidak tertarik untuk menurunkan volume suaranya. Ino terkikik. "Sabar, Sakura…" katanya, "namanya juga tempat umum. Wajar kan, kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain?"

Aku mendesah, "aku jadi tidak niat untuk membaca lagi." Kataku dengan nada bosan. "Lagipula siapa juga yang tahan membaca buku itu? Aduh, Sakura, kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila." Ucap Ino. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, "Ino, tidakkah kau tahu? Buku ini sangat menarik! Sang penulis menuliskan berbagai macam hal yang janggal namun nyata dan coba kau tebak? Semua hal janggal ini ada di sekitar kita!"

"Tuh, kan," kata Ino. "Kau sudah gila, kan?"

"Apa sih?"

"Sakura, dengar, Shizuka-san hanya menulis segala sesuatu yang ada di bukunya berdasarkan logikanya, bukan teori! Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa hidup ini tak hanya selalu berdasarkan logika."

"Ya, itu benar Ino. Tapi dia menjelaskan segala macam teori menurut logikanya. Sehingga, teori yang tidak dapat kupahami, kini dapat kupahami hanya dengan membaca buku ini."

"Dia tidak menjelaskan, Sakura. Tapi membandingkan."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi coba kau baca tentang teori ini," ucapku seraya menunjukkan salah satu halaman dari buku tersebut. "Teori tentang hantu yang tinggal di dunia manusia. Tentang peristiwa kesurupan-lah, hantu cilik-lah, dan juga hantu yang mengikuti manusia."

Ino membacanya sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Umm.. oke, aku setuju dengannya. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja, apa? Hum?" senyum licik terlukis di wajahku.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi membaca, dan kini Ino tengah sibuk dengan majalah fashion terbarunya. Dan kurasa si pengunjung café yang barusan berteriak-teriak pada temannya tidak akan terlalu menggangguku lagi. Jadi, tak butuh waktu hingga dua menit, aku kembali tenggelam ke duniaku sendiri bersama buku ini.

***bpqd***

**18.30 pm, February 16****th**** 2009.**

Gedung K-radio, North 1st street, Konoha city.

Aku baru saja selesai siaran acara 'Talk and Music' saat aku mendengar percakapan Ino dengan Tenten di cafetaria. Mereka sedang duduk di pojok sebelah kanan cafetaria dan membicarakanku–membicarakan diriku yang tak kunjung memiliki kekasih diusiaku yang akan menginjak 25 tahun bulan Maret nanti.

"..Serius? katakan padaku bahwa kau bercanda Ino." Ucap Tenten. "Aku serius, Tenten. Dia sendiri yang berkata begitu padaku." Kata Ino. Tenten menggeleng, "kukira waktu itu dia akan menerima Gaara, ternyata tidak."

"Hm! Aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Tapi ternyata dia tidak menerimanya."

Tenten mendesah, "Sakura, Sakura. Sebetulnya–"

"Sebetulnya apa, hah?" kataku mengagetkan mereka. "Eh, Sa-Sakura.. umm, tidak kok, tidak apa-apa," jawab Tenten gugup.

Tenten, 23 tahun, seorang penyiar radio di K-radio–sama denganku–. Aku mengenalnya baru beberapa bulan terakhir, saat aku sedang siaran dan Tenten yang bertugas mencarikan lagu yang diminta untuk diputarkan oleh pendengar. Saat itu dia belum menjadi penyiar dan baru saja bekerja di K-radio.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Ayo duduk!" ujar Ino sambil menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku pun duduk di bangku tersebut, kemudian berkali-kali menghela napas.

Kenapa sih, mereka sangat peduli soal ini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sekalipun. Tentu saja aku menghargai niat baik mereka, hanya saja, usaha mereka terlalu keras dan sebetulnya itu hanya akan menyusahkan mereka dan menyakiti orang lain.

Mereka telah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menjodohkanku dengan beberapa lelaki tampan yang entah dari mana mereka bisa mengenalnya. Sebut saja Sasori, Neji dan Gaara. Mereka adalah korban rencana perjodohan Ino dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga sangat tampan, bertubuh atletis, pintar, berbakat, dan yang pasti memiliki sejuta pesona yang membuat seluruh wanita terjerumus ke dalam lingkaran percintaan yang tidak berujung. Ehem, maksudku jatuh cinta.

Korban pertama adalah Sasori, 25 tahun, memiliki restoran cepat saji yang hanya membuka dua cabang. Usahanya cukup sukses–restorannya selalu ramai pada jam makan siang–. Tampan, babyface, berkulit putih, tinggi. Intinya, secara fisik dia termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang sempurna. Sasori sangat baik padaku dan selalu berusaha untuk mengabulkan apapun yang kuminta–meski aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya–. Terkadang sifatnya kekanak-kanakkan dan egois, tapi bukan itu alasanku untuk menolaknya.

Lalu korban kedua, Neji Hyuuga, 26 tahun, bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Tampan, sedikit lebih pendek daripada Sasori, agak cuek dan dingin, namun perhatian. Aku juga menolaknya secara halus dan kini, dia adalah kekasih Tenten. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi yang jelas beberapa minggu setelah aku menolaknya, tiba-tiba Tenten menghampiriku dan Ino sambil tersenyum malu-malu seraya berkata, "Tenten and Neji is in relationship". Aku ingat, setelah itu aku dan Ino saling berpandangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karna Tenten telah menjadi kekasih Neji, tapi karna Tenten memberitahukannya dengan meniru kata-kata dari situs jejaring sosial yang sedang terkenal.

Lalu yang terakhir, Gaara, usia 26 tahun. Gaara adalah seorang kepala polisi di Suna city dan karna alasan itulah aku menolaknya. Memiliki wajah yang tampan namun sifatnya dingin dan terlalu cuek. Setelah aku menolaknya, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi. Entah kenapa, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, namun tampaknya dia terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab panggilanku.

***bpqd***

Aku masih duduk di cafetaria bersama Ino dan Tenten. Sedari tadi kami hanya diam saja dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada si atas pintu masuk cafetaria, pukul 18.58. Wow, sudah lama sekali aku, Ino dan Tenten duduk di sini–terlalu lama untukku yang merasa lelah setelah selesai siaran. Besok, aku harus ke gedung TV Konoha untuk rekaman.

Eit, tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya akan bernyanyi yang kemudian akan direkam lalu dicetak dalam bentuk CD dan kaset lalu dijual di pasaran. Akan tetapi aku akan merekam suaraku yang sedang membacakan dialog salah satu tokoh anime. Kemudian, aku akan kembali ke gedung K-radio untuk menyiarkan kabar seputar berita terkini dan arus lalu lintas. Yeah, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Tak jarang aku kelelahan dan dan terpaksa harus beristirahat di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Kalau sudah begitu, gajiku yang akan dipotong. Sudah sakit, gajiku dipotong pula. Meski begitu, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menjadi direktur di K-radio, untuk itulah aku tidak pernah memikirkan sedikitpun urusan percintaan. Aku rela harus menjadi perawan tua asal sukses. Pemikiran yang gila, memang, tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hei, Sakura, pulang yuk!" teguran Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memandangnya sejenak dan mengaguk. Kami meninggalkan cafetaria setelah memberikan salam perpisahan pada Tenten.

***bpqd***

_6 months later_

**22.39 pm, August 28****th**** 2009.**

Natsu 3rd street, number 22. Konoha city.

Sreek sreek sreeek.

"Sakura, aku tidur duluan ya," ucap Ino seraya menguap, menandakan bahwa dirinya telah letih dan butuh istirahat. "Iha.." jawabku tidak jelas. Maklum, aku sedang menyikat gigiku sehingga apa yang kukatakan menjadi kurang jelas.

Ino telah masuk ke kamarnya saat aku beranjak dari depan wastafel yang berada di depan kamar mandi menuju ruang tengah dan kemudian ke dapur. Aku mengecek pintu belakang rumahku–rumah kami, maksudku–, memastikan apakah sudah dikunci atau belum.

Ceklek.

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka–itu berarti Ino sudah menguncinya. Tinggal serumah dengan Ino sungguh menyenangkan, dia begitu dewasa, dan cermat. Dia jarang sekali lupa, dan selalu mengerjakan apa-yang-harus-dikerjakan-sebelum-tidur, contohnya seperti mengunci pintu dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada sampah yang tertinggal di dapur. Aku beruntung bisa dekat dan tinggal dengannya.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar tidurku yang terletak di depan kamar Ino, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan menarik selimut merahku hingga mencapai perut. Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, jadi aku tidak perlu menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku memasang headset di kedua telingaku untuk memutar lagu-lagu favoritku yang sudah kuurutkan di dalam playlist buatanku. Aku menekan tombol-tombol di telepon genggamku dan memilih playlist yang kubuat.

**Playlist**

Create Playlist

Now playing

ninabobo

Recently added

Recent tracks

Most played

Select Back

Jisun – Crazy in Love

Suara dentingan piano terdengar, disusul dengan suara merdu sang penyanyi.

"_Utgosipeoseo geunyang haneun marinde_

**I only said it because I wished to smile**

_Geudaen wae ireoke nae mameul molla jeongmal_

**Why can't you understand how I feel?**

_Dajim haenneunde dasi sarange michyeoseo_

**I promised my self but again, I'm crazy in love**

_Jidokhage nae maemeul jwigo heundeunabwayo_

**It's gripping me viciously and controlling me**_"_

Tak lama kemudian, aku tenggelam ke alam mimpiku.

***bpqd***

_Aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk Brilliant Café. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku terlebih dahulu–mengintip ke dalam Brilliant café, mencari seseorang yang telah membuat janji pertemuan denganku._

'Ah, ada!'_ kataku dalam hati. Aku segera memasuki café dan menghampirinya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Seketika, perasaan bersalah segera mengusik pikiranku._

'Sudah berapa lama dia menungguku?' _pikirku. '_Apakah dia marah padaku karna aku datang terlambat?'._ Aku memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti tadi dan mengambil posisi duduk yang berhadapan dengannya._

"_Hei," sapaku padanya–tepatnya, pada pria itu–. "Maaf aku terlambat, aku terjebak kemacetan."_

"_Hn." Jawabnya._

"_Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"_

"_Aku sudah memesan." Jawabnya lagi. Aku sedikit merasa terkejut mendengar jawabannya, kemudian aku melirik meja yang menjadi pemisah di antara kami. Tidak ada minuman ataupun makanan di sana. Aku kembali memandanganya, dan tak lupa untuk menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung._

"_Pesananku sudah kuminum dan gelasnya sudah dibawa lagi oleh pelayan." Katanya lagi._

_Mataku terbelalak, aku segera melirik jam tangan berwarna hijau muda yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 21.17 pm. Itu berarti dia sudah menunggu dua jam lebih di sini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera meminta maaf._

"_Maafkan aku, aku ti–"_

"_Sudahlah," ucapnya memotong pembicaraanku. Aku tahu bahwa itu pertanda tidak baik untukku, dan juga kelangsungan hubungan ini. "Katakan saja bahwa kau ingin membalas perbuatan kekasihmu yang kau cintai ini, ya kan?" lanjutnya seraya memberi penekanan di kalimat, 'kekasihmu yang kau cintai ini'. Aku tahu pasti apa alasannya bicara seperti itu–dia mengejek kata-kataku yang pernah kulontarkan pada Ino dan Tenten._

"_Tidak, bukan begitu, sungguh, tidak pernah berniat sekalipun untuk membalas perbuatanmu atau apapun. Aku benar-benar terjebak macet dalam perjalananku kemari. Sungguh, aku minta maaf!"_

"_Cih," katanya lalu membuang muka. Aku memanggilnya, berharap dia akan menoleh dan mendengarkan penjelasanku. Namun, dia tidak bergeming. Aku merasakan sakit dibagian dadaku, rasanya sesak dan sulit bernapas. Seperti ada yang menekannya dan memaksaku untuk berhenti bernapas. Aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi, kali ini suaraku mulai bergetar._

_Namun sekali lagi, dia tak kunjung menoleh dan memberikan respon terhadap panggilanku. Aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya–bahwa aku tidak berniat untuk membalas perbuatannya dan aku benar-benar terjebak kemacetan saat dalam perjalanan menuju café ini. Aku tidak peduli dia mau mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya._

_Aku merasakan mataku mulai menghangat, aku mencoba untuk menahan segala emosiku agar air mata yang tak diundang ini membatalkan rencananya untuk keluar dari mataku. Namun kenyataannya, aku gagal._

'Apa-apaan ini, Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis? Dasar cengeng! Ayo hapus air matamu!' _jeritku dalam hati. Namun apa daya, air mata ini tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dan menyembunyikan wajah lemahku ini dari dia. "Maaf, aku permi-misi," kataku terbata-bata. Aku berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Dan saat aku berdiri tadi, aku bersumpah melihatnya sedang memandangiku._

_Aku masuk ke dalam toilet wanita dan segera membasahi wajahku yang sembab dengan air dingin. Beberapa pengunjung melirikku dengan tatapan heran. Aku merasa malu._

_Ya, aku malu karna aku terlihat lemah di depannya! Dan aku malu karna tidak menepati janjiku untuk datang tepat waktu. Padahal tadi sore aku tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan dia agar tidak datang terlambat dan dia menyanggupinya! Sedangkan aku? Aku malah datang terlambat dan melontarkan alasan bodoh padanya–terjebak kemacetan–. Seharusnya aku bisa keluar dari taksi yang kutumpangi dan berjalan, atau bahkan berlari saja demi sampai di Brilliant café tepat pada waktunya. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya memandangi jalan dari dalam taksi sambil berdo'a bahwa dia masih mau menungguku di sana. Sungguh, egois sekali perbuatanku!_

_Aku membilas wajahku sekali lagi dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari toilet. Aku sudah siap jika saat aku kembali nanti aku sudah tidak melihatnya duduk di bangku itu lagi atau bahkan dia akan memarahiku nanti. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Asal hubungan kami tidak berakhir, aku rela mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya._

_Aku melangkah perlahan dan melirik meja untuk dua orang yang tadi kami duduki. Dia sudah tidak di sana. Aku menghela napas. Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke meja itu dan duduk di kursi yang tadi aku duduki sambil sesekali mengusap wajahku. Aku melirik ke luar jendela._

_Di sanalah aku melihatnya–dia berada tepat di depan serong kananku jika dilihat dari posisi dimana aku duduk sekarang. Dia ada di luar café, sedang berdiri dan memandangiku. Aku berdiri perlahan, lalu meniup kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara aku dan dia agar timbul titik-titik embun di sana. Kutuliskan kata maaf dan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya–bukan. Lebih tepatnya, bahwa aku sangat mancintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku._

_Dia hanya diam dan memandangi tulisan itu sejenak, lalu memandang kedua mataku lekat-lekat–mencari kepastian akan pernyataanku barusan. Dia menunduk, lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan. Perlahan-lahan, namun pasti. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika bertemu dengan tangan kiriku yang sedang bersentuhan dengan kaca café._

_Kemudian dia melirikku sejenak. Aku melebarkan tangan kiriku, seakan merenggangkan jari-jari yang sedari tadi mengatup. Menyesuaikan letaknya dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di luar jendela. Kemudian aku memandangnya, dan tersenyum. Senyuman termanis yang pernah aku tunjukkan pada seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini._

_Hanya untuknya.._

'_Kriiing kriiiiing! Kriiiingg!' terdengar suara bising, sepertinya suara bel. Atau mungkin, telepon genggamku? Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari dia dan segera merogoh-rogoh tasku untuk menemukan telepon genggamku. Kupandang layarnya._

'Tidak ada panggilan masuk,'_ pikirku. _'Lalu, yang tadi itu bunyi apa?'

***bpqd***

'Kriiiiiing, Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiing!'

Cklik.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menarik napas, "Sakuraaaaaa, banguuuuuunn!". Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Ino yang sangat keras di telingaku. Aku terbangun dengan posisi duduk dan mata terbelalak. Titik-titik keringat menghiasi leher dan dahiku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?

Lagipula, siapa pria itu?

Dan kenapa dia menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasihku?

Kenapa…

"Sakura? Hei? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berkeringat begitu? Ah, maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu terkejut!" sederet pertanyaan Ino yang lengkap dengan permintaan maaf di akhir kalimatnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tenang yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kepanasan. Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. Ino menggeleng, "Ya sudah, cepatlah mandi kemudian buatkan sarapan untukku, ya?"

Apa katanya?

"Hei–"

"Jangan mengelak! Kau sudah berjanji akan memasak setiap hari Sabtu, bukan?" aku mengingat-ngingat perkataanku kemarin. Yeah, kalau tidak salah aku memang pernah berjanji seperti itu pada Ino. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Aku lekas berdiri tegap di depannya sambil berlagak seperti seorang butler yang siap melayani tuannya kapan saja.

"Baiklah, nona Yamanaka. Akan saya buatkan masakan spesial khas Jepang yang akan menggelitik lidah anda. Izinkan saya bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu, Nona."

Ino terkekeh, "Bagus, bagus. Teruslah bersikap seperti itu setiap hari, hahaha." Aku tersenyum kecut. "Terserah deh," kataku, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Sekonyong-konyong, aku teringat akan mimpi yang aku alami semalam. Aku kembali tegang.

Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Rasanya aku pernah lihat. Tapi, dimana?

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Pria yang ada di mimpiku semalam, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya rambut dan postur tubuhnya saja yang bisa kuingat. Nah, sekarang lupakan mimpi aneh itu, dan kembali berkonsentrasi.

Aku segera menyambar handuk berwarna merah milikku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku berharap, dengan mandi air panas aku dapat melupakan mimpi itu.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

*** **Keridiers: sebutan untuk pendengar K-radio (ga kreatip)

ya kan? ancur kan? saya maksa sih.

abis hati saya ga tenang sih kalo ga segera saya publish. ibaratnya, file ini menghantui saya dan menuntut untuk segera dipublish. (lebay)  
trus, apa-apaan tuh nama jalan ko natsu 2nd street? north 1st street? jepang ko North? kenapa? jawabannya simple,  
karna pas saya bingung mau nentuin nama jalan di fic ini, saya keingetan simpang lima (lha?) sama nama jalan di film.. umm.. film apa ya, lupa (dibakar) kalo ga salah sih filmnya mirip-mirip sama Final Destination. ok, forget it :P  
terus, kayanya chara yg muncul sedikit bgt ya? hehe sengaja. kan mo saya bagi 2. ngerti ga? kalo ngerti berarti cerdas. kalo ga ngerti berarti pinter (lha?). ok, forget it :P

terus, mungkin alur di fic ini kecepetan ya? maaf dehh.. soalnya saya juga mau nyesuain waktu dengan tahun baru dan waktu disaat SasuSaku bertemu. makanya banyak skip adegan, maaf banget ya kalo jadinya malah mengecewakan :"( dan maaf banget kalo ada kata-kata yg salah, saya memang kurang jeli =_="  
dan untuk mimpi sakura, ko kayanya mirip sama fic **'Love'** nya **AkinaYuki Nyo**-senpai ya? hiks :'(, padahal saya ga bermaksut dan adegan itu spontan terpikir oleh saya, dan emosinya (kayanya) dapet banget makanya saya lanjukan. tapi malah jadi beginiii T_T :"(

jadi saya minta maafff banget sama para reader, saya tau ko ini fic ga bermutu. jadi maafkan saya *membungkuk sampe kepala mentok lantai*  
dan saya tidak bosan-bosan mengetik ini,  
saya sangat berterima kasih buat para senpai-senpai semua yang udah ngasih saran di fic pertama saya yg kemarin, dan lagi-lagi saya mau ngemis saran tentang fic ini kepada para senpai yg baik hati dan tidak sombong :) hehe *digampar*

baiklah sekian dulu basa-basi dari saya,

salam and review?


	2. Chapter 2: Il Principe

hei, semua. saya balik lagi buat update fic ini. dan masa saya baru sadar kemaren kalo saya udah hampir dua bulan ga update-update fic ini hehe maaf yaa .

dan maaf ya kalo di chap ini Sasuke OOC banget, uuuhh saya emang ga bakat bikin Sasuke's POV DX hehe btw, saya ganti pen name lho, pada masih inget saya kan? saya diindaa XD

nah, langsung baca aja biar ga ribet bisa kan ya? bisa dongg…

ok, happy reading..

* * *

****Dreams****

**by: diinda**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

****Warning: freak, kacrut, gaje, jayus, dan mungkin OOC**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Il Principe (Pangeran)

* * *

**

**December 28****th**** 2008**

Stasiun Senju Hashirama, Namikaze 1st street, Konoha City.

Di setiap kota, pasti terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta, bukan? Nah, begitu juga dengan Konoha city–sebuah kota kecil yang berada di wilayah kanto. Di Namikaze 1st street, sekitar dua puluh kilometer ke arah barat dari North 1st street–yang notabene adalah pusat kota Konoha city–terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta terbesar di Konoha city.

Stasiun Senju Hashirama.

Nama stasiun tersebut diambil dari nama seorang pendiri sekaligus walikota pertama di Konoha city. Stasiun ini terhubung dengan subway di Konoha International Airport. Lalu, apa yang menarik dari stasiun maupun bandara tersebut? Mari kita tengok kesibukan para calon penumpang di Konoha International Airport dan stasiun Senju Hashirama.

***bpqd***

Seorang pria maupun wanita berlari-lari–berharap mereka tidak terlambat dan sang pramugari masih bersedia membukakan pintu pesawat untuk mereka–, anak kecil yang menangis–melihat salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang akan pergi jauh–maupun tertawa sambil berlari-lari karna merasa bebas bermain di bandara yang begitu luas dan ramai, serta teriakan haru maupun tawa yang keras yang terdengar di bagian terminal kedatangan internasional.

Seorang pria keluar dari ruang imigrasi sambil mendorong sebuah troli yang di atasnya tersusun dengan rapi sebuah koper besar berwarna biru donker dan beberapa tas yang ukurannya lebih kecil daripada koper tersebut. Dia mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam yang dilapisi dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru kehitaman dan celana panjang berbahan jeans berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa dia juga mengenakan sepatu kets hitam dengan garis-garis putih di beberapa bagian.

Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, 25 tahun, seorang chef lulusan Milano Univercity di Italia, statusnya masih single. Tampan, berkulit putih yang agak pucat, tinggi, bertubuh atletis dan memiliki rambut berponi yang di bagian belakangnya mencuat berwarna hitam kebiruan. Secara fisik, dia serupa dengan 'dewa'–sempurna. Ya, sangat sempurna sehingga hampir semua mata–terutama kaum hawa– selalu menatap ke arahnya, begitu juga sekarang–di bandara ini.

Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu–tentu saja–. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa membuktikan kepada kakak semata wayangnya bahwa dia bisa mandiri tanpa bergantung pada perusahaan milik keluarganya. Uchiha corporation.

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Mari kita intip sejenak kehidupan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

In this part, Sasuke's POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang imigrasi dan menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas–orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan anggota keluarga ataupun rekan mereka yang naik pesawat Milano Airlanes di pintu keluar terminal.

Dengan langkah yang cepat, aku menuju ke eskalator yang terletak di depan restoran Japanese BBQ. Aku menurunkan koper dan ranselku dari kereta dorong dan menaruh troli dorong itu ditempatnya. Sambil menggeret koperku, aku segera naik ke eskalator dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga aku sampai di lantai dasar.

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Susana bandara hari ini cukup ramai. Ada beberapa orang asing yang duduk-duduk di café sambil mengobrol dan meminum kopi, ada juga orang Jepang asli yang setengah berlalu-lalang. Setelah aku sampai di lantai dasar, aku segera melangkah berbelok ke arah kiri–melewati tempat money changer, beberapa café, ruang telepon umum, dan tempat pemesanan taksi–kemudian melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang menurun dan masuk ke sebuah tempat yang lebih ramai dari pada bandara.

1st Subway.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini diberi nama 1st Subway. Menurutku itu nama yang aneh. Aku segera ke loket dan membeli tiket di sana. Kemudian berjalan menuju pagar pembatas otomatis, lalu aku memasukkan tiket tersebut ke dalam mesin dan mendorong pagarnya. Aku berdiri diam di dekat rel–menunggu kereta yang menuju stasiun Senju Hashirama.

Jess Jess Jess

Terdengar bunyi kereta dari arah timur, disusul dengan suara yang berasal dari speaker di sudut-sudut stasiun–suara pria.. atau wanita? Yang mengumumkan bahwa kereta menuju stasiun Senju Hashirama telah tiba. Aku segera bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kereta. Saat pintu kereta telah dibuka, aku langsung melompat naik dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu kereta yang tadi aku masuki. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan memejamkan mataku.

***bpqd***

Pengumuman bahwa kereta telah tiba di stasiun Senju Hashirama berbunyi. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan bersiap untuk turun dari kereta. Pintu kereta terbuka. Aku segera turun dan berjalan keluar dari stasiun tersebut.

"Hoii! Temeeeeeeeeeee!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah loket pembelian tiket. Di sanalah berdiri seorang lelaki berambut blonde spike yang mengenakan jaket berkancing strap sedang melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil meneriakkan namaku keras-keras. Cih, dasar tidak punya malu.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, usianya sama denganku. Dia seorang progammer. Dia pernah membuat beberapa game dan sudah terjual di pasaran maupun internet, tapi tampaknya orang-orang itu tidak peduli pada siapa pembuat game itu. Aku berteman dengan Naruto sejak SMA dan beberapa minggu kemudian dia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mau menjadi sahabatku, tapi.. ya sudahlah. Saat SMA, Naruto pernah membuat virus komputer dan menyebarkannya melalui komputer induk di sekolah dan kurang dari satu menit, virus itu menyebar ke seluruh komputer yang ada di sekolah.

Akibatnya, selama dua minggu ke depan Naruto tidak diizinkan mengikuti ulangan harian fisika dan matematika, dan harus belajar di rumah–singkatnya, dia diskors.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hoi, Teme! Ini aku, ini aku. Kau ingat, tidak?" kata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya meliriknya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan dan terus berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

"Hei, hei! Teme, masa' kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Naruto lagi–menuntut perhatian dariku yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikannya. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara isakkan pelan lalu Naruto berlari ke arahku–mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. "Uhh.. hik, hik, SASUKE! MASA' KAU LUPA PADA SAHABATMU SENDIRI? HEI! Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang Italia itu padamu, tapi sadarlah! Jangan bilang kau lupa pada Naruto Uzumaki yang paling tampan di seantero Hollywood ini! Huhu, hiks,"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya meliriknya dan terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar-trotoar di sisi kiri jalan. Hah, dasar norak!

"TUHAAAN! AMPUNI DOSAKU, TUHAAAN! KEMBALIKAN INGATAN PEMUDA BAIK DI SAMPINGKU INI, AKU MOHOOON!" ucapnya lagi seraya menautkan kedua tangannya dan mengadahkan kepalanya–bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang berdo'a pada Tuhan. "OH TUHAANN, KEMBALIKAN INGATANNYA, TUHAAN! ENGKAULAH YANG MAHA AGUNG, DAN SASUKELAH YANG PALING TAMPAN!–tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku hehe–. KEMBALIKAN ING–"

"Diam, dobe!" ucapanku memotong do'a yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Beberapa orang mulai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sebal, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Yeah, beginilah resiko jika bersahabat dengan orang yang setengah gila.

Naruto menghentikan do'a gilanya itu dan memandangku dengan tatapan heran, "dobe? DOBE? ASTAGA, ITU KAN JULUKAN BUATANMU UNTUKKU SAAT SMA! Ohh, terima kasih Tuhan, engkau memang baik!". Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan berhenti di halte yang berada di perempatan Namikaze Street dan menunggu bis tujuan West street yang melewati West 3rd street–daerah apartemenku.

Naruto berdiri di sebelahku sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar. Huh, ternyata dia belum berubah. "Hei, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan mengajakmu mengobrol sebelum kita tiba di apartemenmu," katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu. Hehe, ide yang cemerlang, aku pintar, kan?"

"Baguslah." Gumamku pelan.

Sambil menunggu bis datang, Naruto memasang earphone yang entah datangnya dari mana kemudian mulai menyetel musik dengan volume keras. Tak lama kemudian, free bus city***** berwarna dasar putih dengan dua garis melintang berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'West, The Powerful Hometown' datang dan membuka pintunya secara otomatis tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku duduk di sisi kiri bis–di bangku keempat dari depan. Naruto duduk di sebelahku. Huh, sedikitpun dia tidak membantuku membawakan koper dan tas-tasku ini. Dasar pemalas sejati.

***bpqd***

Matsumoto Apartement unit 503, Room 501, West 3rd street, Konoha City.

Aku dan Naruto telah sampai di apartemenku. Aku tinggal di lantai lima, tepatnya di kamar nomor 501. Kamarku terletak di sisi kiri paling pojok. Di sebelah kamarku, tinggal seorang kakek yang mengaku kalau dahulu dirinya adalah seorang novelis terkenal bernama Jiraiya. Dia adalah teman seperjuangan Naruto. Entah kenapa, saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka langsung akrab layaknya seorang kakek dan cucunya.

Aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku disusul dengan Naruto. Setelah aku menaruh koper dan mengganti bajuku di kamar, aku segera beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil minuman untukku dan Naruto. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah tamu di apartemenku.

Aku membuka pintu lemari es yang terletak sebelah mesin cuci piring dan mencari-cari minuman. Aku menemukan dua botol jus jeruk di sana. Sudah kuduga, pasti Itachi–kakakku–dan si kakek yang tinggal di kamar sebelah itu telah merapikan seluruh isi apartemenku dan mengisi kulkas dengan bahan-bahan makanan dan beraneka minuman untuk menyambut kepulanganku. Aku mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas bening yang sudah tertata rapi di konter dapur. Naruto datang menghampiriku, terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan padaku.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja padaku." Kataku padanya. Naruto terkekeh kemudian mulai bertanya, "SASUKE! KAU TAHU TIDAK? AKU RINDU PADAMU TAHU! Hehe, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau senang tinggal di Italia? Kau lulus dengan nilai berapa? Apakah kau akan pulang ke rumahmu dan bersiap untuk menggantikan Itachi-nii di kantor pusat? Apa kau bertemu dengan gadis yang menarik di Italia? Bagaimana dengan restoran yang kau dirikan bersama teman-temanmu di sana? Apa kau akan bekerja sebagai chef di Konoha? Atau kau akan membuka restoran? Kau sudah pernah berkencan, belum? Dan, hei! Coba tebak! Aku sudah jadian dengan Hinata Hyuuga selama tiga tahun! Kau percaya? Gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga! Hebat kan?"

Aku mendesah kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, "kabarku baik, ya, aku cukup senang tinggal di Italia–setidaknya aku bisa terbebas darimu–, aku lulus dengan nilai sempurna, aku tidak akan pulang atau pun menggantikan Itachi, tidak, aku meninggalkan restoran itu dan menyerahkannya pada Robert dan Moratti, tidak, aku akan membuka restoran Italia di Konoha, belum, dan aku-tidak-peduli.".

"APAAA? Jadi kau betul-betul belum pernah berkencan, ya? Jangan-jangan benar kata Kiba, kalau kau…."

"Apa?"

"Gay." Kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku menahan tanganku sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengarahkan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk itu ke wajah Naruto. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan beranjak ke kamarku. Ya, ya, rencana baikku untuk menjamu Naruto, batal.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke! Masa' kau marah? Aku kan, hanya bercanda," Aku terus berjalan ke kamarku dan bersikap tidak peduli. "Hei, sobat! Masa' kau marah, sih? Jangan begitu dong!"

Aku membanting pintu kamarku tepat di depan wajah Naruto, kemudian membukanya sedikit dan berkata, "aku lelah, pulang sana." Lalu membanting pintu kamarku lagi. "Cih! Eh, eh! Tunggu sebentar! Kemarin Kiba dan Sai mengajakku pergi ke kuil hari Jum'at mendatang. Katanya untuk merayakan tahun baru. Kau mau ikut tidak?" ucap Naruto dari arah luar kamar. Aku berdecak pelan. "Pukul berapa?" tanyaku. "Pukul sembilan pagi. Kau bisa kan?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku kemudian membuka pintu kamarku lagi. "Kenapa pukul sembilan? Bukankah biasanya orang-orang berkunjung saat matahari pertama terbit atau malam pergantian tahun?"

"Hehe, Sai tidak bisa. Dia akan menikmati malam tahun baru bersama kekasihnya sampai dini hari. Jadi, kita biarkan saja dia tidur dulu, setelah itu, baru kita pergi bersama-sama!" jawab Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya itu.

"Hn. Ya, aku rasa bisa."

"OKE! HAHAHA, kau tahu Teme? Barangkali saja jika kau berdo'a di depan kuil kau akan mendapatkan kekasih! YEAH!"

Apa katanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Hei, hei. Kau ini kan belum punya kekasih dan belum pernah pacaran, berdo'a saja di kuil! Siapa tahu kau akan segera punya pasangan. Hmm, aku jadi membayangkan kira-kira calonmu itu seperti apa ya?"

BRAAKK!

Aku membanting pintu kamarku lagi dan segera merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah ini ke atas tempat tidur. Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarku, "HEI! BISAKAH KAU LEBIH SOPAN SEDIKIT? AKU KAGET TAHU!"

"Pulang sana, Dobe!" sahutku setengah berteriak.

"AAAAHHH! NARUTO UZUMAKI DIUSIR? APA KATA DUNIA?"

"Berisik, dasar norak!" gumamku pelan kemudian menutup kedua telingaku dengan guling dan bantal yang ada di sampingku. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara TV dinyalakan. Cih, dasar dobe. Sepertinya dia akan tetap di sini sampai aku bangun nanti.

***bpqd***

**11.14 am, Januari 1****st**** 2009. New Year.**

Brilliant Café, West 2nd street, Konoha city.

Aku, Naruto, Kiba dan Sai baru saja selesai berkunjung ke kuil. Kemudian Naruto mengajak kami pergi ke salah satu café di West 2nd street. Semula aku heran, bukankah hampir semua toko, restoran atau café tutup pada hari tahun baru? Tapi Naruto berkata, "Brilliant café itu dikelola oleh si pemilik secara langsung dan si empunya café tinggal di lantai dua café itu! Karna itulah hari ini café itu tetap buka!"

Aku dan Kiba hanya mengaguk, dan ternyata hanya kami berdua yang belum tahu perihal Brilliant café itu. Dan lagi, menurutku nama café itu cukup aneh. Kenapa pula harus 'brilliant'? Entahlah.

Kami berada di perempatan West street ketika tiba-tiba Sai pamit pulang. Rupanya dia masih mengantuk dan harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan untuk segera di serahkan kepada bosnya hari Senin mendatang. "Lagipula aku sudah bosan ke sana," kata Sai. "Baru saja kemarin sore aku berkunjung ke Brilliant café." Kiba tertawa, "makanya! Sesekali ajukan protes pada kekasihmu itu, dong!"

"Tidak apa-lah. Toh, tempatnya juga menarik! Ya sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu!" jawab Sai seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya tanda perpisahan. "Yaaahh, sepi deh. Yo! Kiba! Ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto. Kiba menggeleng, "maaf kawan, aku harus mengajar si bocah ingusan itu!"

Mengajar?

"Kau mengajar?" tanyaku pada Kiba. Kiba mengaguk, "oh iya, kau tidak tahu ya, Sasuke! Sekarang aku menjadi guru les drum." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, "itulah akibatnya kalau kelamaan berdiam diri di negara orang, Teme!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ya sudahlah, aku ke pergi halte di ujung sana ya! Bye." sahut Kiba kemudian berlari ke arah halte yang terletak di ujung jalan West 1st street. Kemudian aku dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke Brilliant café. Hari ini cuacanya cukup dingin, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di Brilliant café, aku dan Naruto melangkah masuk dan seperti biasa, Naruto selalu membuat keributan. Aku memasuki café dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti Naruto yang melangkah ke arah bangku paling ujung yang terletak di sisi kiri pintu masuk.

Aku mempelajari tata letak perabotannya dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Dindingnya dilapisi dengan wallpaper berwarna biru langit dengan garis-garis vertikal putih bermotif bintang dan dinding yang terletak di samping kanan dan kiri pintu masuk terbuat dari kaca sehingga pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan di luar ruangan. Lantainya keramik berwarna putih-hitam–seperti papan catur–, dan di dindingnya banyak terpajang foto-foto dan lukisan serta berbagai macam penghargaan. Ada juga hiasan berbentuk jangkar dan ban.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa suasana di café ini sangat lekat dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kapal. Mungkinkah sang pemilik café ini adalah seorang pelaut? Mungkin.

"Hei, ayo cepat, Teme!" seru Naruto. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memperhatikan tata letak perabotan café ini. Naruto berdecak dan berseru lagi, "HEEIII, TEMEE! Ayo cepat, baka!" Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Tampak seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku merasa risih dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Setelah kami duduk di kursi paling ujung, Naruto segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman. Berkali-kali aku menguap.

Ah, rupanya aku masih mengantuk.

***bpqd***

**18.48 pm, February 18****th**** 2009.**

Il Principe Italian Restaurant, Fuyu 2nd street, Konoha City.

Hari ini, tanggal delapan belas Februari, secara resmi aku membuka restoran Italia di Konoha City. Nama restorannya Il Principe Italian Restaurant dengan lambang sepiring Risotto***** dan sepasang sendok dan garpu di sisi kanan piring serta sumpit di sisi kiri. Il Principe, diambil dari bahasa Italia yang artinya 'Pangeran' atau bisa juga diartikan sebagai 'Kecil'.

Menu yang tersedia di restoran ini dominan makanan Italia, namun diberi sentuhan bumbu-bumbu khas Jepang. Tugasku di restoran ini bukan hanya menjadi seorang direktur saja, tapi juga sebagai kepala chef. Yeah, memang agak merepotkan jika harus mengajari para koki lulusan universitas lokal yang hanya mempelajari menu dessert eropa, tapi seperti yang kutakutkan, semua ini terasa menyenangkan bagiku. Setidaknya, aku merasa lebih baik daripada harus berprofesi seperti Itachi. Tapi hal yang membuatku agak jengkel adalah, bahwa restoran ini masih disponsori oleh Uchiha corporation–perusahaan keluargaku yang dikelola oleh Itachi.

Di restoran ini aku mempekerjakan tiga orang kenalanku dan Naruto, yaitu; Temari–sebagai pelayan sekaligus yang menangani kasir–, Iruka–sebagai chef andalanku, karna hanya dia-lah yang cepat paham dalam mempelajari resep-resep masakan Italia–, dan Ebisu–sebagai chef khusus dessert sekaligus menciptakan berbagai macam kreasi menu dessert. Jumlah pelayan yang ada disini hanya lima orang–termasuk Temari. Aku sudah mencopot pengumuman 'Ada Lowongan' di depan restoranku. Menurutku lima pelayan saja sudah cukup mengingat restoran ini masih tergolong baru dan masih sepi pengunjung.

Aku baru saja selesai mengajari Iruka bagaimana cara membuat Fettucini Teriyaki dengan bumbu lada hitam saat mendengar bunyi bising dari arah ruang utama. Huh, rupanya Temari dan Naruto. Temari dan Naruto adalah temanku sedari SMA, dan dari SMA pula mereka sudah saling mencemooh dan adu mulut. Aku berjalan keluar dari dapur restoran menuju ruang utama.

Kling kling.

Terdengar suara bel yang tergantung di bagian atas pintu masuk restoran berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya. Seorang pelayan yang duduk di depan kasir segera berdiri untuk menyambut orang yang memasuki restoran tersebut–Temari. "Ah, selamat da–" belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya, Temari merubah posisinya yang tadinya berdiri tegap menjadi berkacak pinggang.

"Hei! Bisa tidak kau berhenti keluar masuk restoran, hah?" Yang merasa diajak bicara mendongak, "apa? Siapa? Kau bicara padaku, Temari?" jawab Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Siapa lagi, hah? Sudah, pulang sana! Mengganggu saja!" Temari menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sedari tadi keluar-masuk restoran itu dengan ketus. "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya suara lonceng ini lucu sekali, sih! Haha.." Temari cemberut, "pulang sana, Naruto!"

"Huh, dasar nenek sihir, tidak bisa diajak bercanda! Baiklah, aku–"

"Siapa suruh kau pulang, dobe?" sahutku menyela perkataan Naruto. "HA! Sasuke! Marahi pelayanmu yang satu ini! Berani-beraninya dia mengusirku, huh!" kata Naruto. Aku melirik ke arah Temari sementara Temari membuang muka. "Temari," kataku. "Aku peringatkan kau, itu adalah sikap yang sangat tidak sopan dan memalukan." Temari hanya cemberut dan masih menolak untuk memandangku. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "kecuali jika tamu itu adalah si dobe, si anak anjing***** dan si muka penghapus*****, aku tidak keberatan."

"HAA?" Naruto berteriak. "Tega sekali kau! Aku kan, juga turut membantu dalam pembukaan restoran ini!"

"Kau hanya memajang iklan di internet, sesuatu yang bisa aku kerjakan sendiri." Temari terkikik mendengar perkataanku. Naruto kembali berkoar-koar, "ADUUUH! Kau ini tidak pernah berubah dari SMA! Hah! Aku menyesal sudah membantumu."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin membekali perjalananmu menuju rumah dengan Risotto. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik." Jawabku seraya berbalik menuju tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu dan lantai dua restoran.

"TUNGGU! Aku mau! Yaah, walapun aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak, tapi kalau itu artinya makanan gratis, AKU MAUUUU!" kata Naruto lagi, kali ini teriakannya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Beberapa tamu yang sedang menyantap hidangan di restoran ini pun merasa terganggu dan tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan aktifitas makan malam mereka. Aku yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik Naruto menuju ruanganku. Naruto berbalik, kemudian menjulurkan lidah ke arah Temari dan pergi mengikutiku.

Aku menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu ruang kerjaku. Aku bisa mendengar tawa cekikikan Naruto yang ada di belakangku. Aku mendesah kemudian berjalan ke tempat dudukku dan duduk di sana sambil memijit-mijit pelan dahiku. "Waah, Sasuke, ruanganmu bagus ya! Toiletnya juga! Hei, boleh kugambar tidak?" sahut Naruto dari depan toilet yang ada di sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Untuk game terbaruku! Aku sedang membuat game semacam The Sims, tapi percayalah, game ini akan menjadi game yang terhebat!"

Aku meliriknya sebentar kemudian memejamkan mataku yang lelah, "terserahlah," jawabku singkat. Naruto hanya berteriak girang lalu mulai menggambar. Sepertinya dia lupa akan janjiku yang tadi–membekalinya dengan seporsi Risotto–. Ya sudahlah.

***bpqd***

_6 months later_

**23.12 pm, August 28****th**** 2009.**

Matsumoto Apartement unit 503, Room 501, West 3rd street, Konoha City.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan akan tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpi ketika suara bising nan menjengkelkan terdengar dari arah kamar 502, disusul dengan suara teriakan yang soak dan melengking tinggi. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku dan..

"WHEN YOU CRIED I'D, WIPE AWAY ALL OF YOUR TEARS! WHEN YOU SCREAMED I'D, FIGHT AWAY ALL OF YOUR FEARS!"

"AND I HELD YOUR HAND! TO ALL OF THIS YEARS! BUT YOU STILL HAVE, AAAALLL OF MEEEEEEEEEEEE… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUOUO… MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW…."

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK! WOOO-HHOOOOOOO!"

Hebat. Sekarang dua manusia yang paling merasa tidak berdosa sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi ria–dan parahnya mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu band Evanescence–di kamar sebelah dengan suara yang supermegagiga keras dan dengan sukses mengganggu tidurku. Aku baru saja pulang dari restoran–yang tutup pada jam sepuluh malam–dan si Naruto, yang sedari tadi sore bermain di restoranku alias menumpang makan gratis, kini masih sempat-sempatnya bermain dengan kakek tua itu–Jiraiya.

Manusia macam apa, sih, mereka itu?

Dengan posisi tengkurap, aku berusaha menggeser bedcover berwarna abu-abu milikku dan memindahkan posisinya ke atas tubuhku. Kemudian aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di bawah bedcover dan menutup telingaku. Yeah, mudah-mudahan dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

***bpqd***

_Aku berada di atas tempat tidurku ketika melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang merapikan lemari buku di kamarku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Perlahan-lahan, aku mencoba bangkit dan merubah posisiku yang sedari tadi terbaring kaku menjadi duduk. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan agak sakit di bagian kepala dan hal itu membuatku terhuyung-hunyung kemudian tubuhku jatuh kembali ke tempatnya semula–ranjangku._

_Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing itu. Suara langkah kaki yang kini mulai mendekat sedikit mengalihkan perhatianku._

"_Ssst, kau belum benar-benar pulih. Jangan bangun dulu." Suara seorang gadis kini memecahkan keheningan di kamarku. Suaranya lembut, tenang, dan merdu namun terdengar nada khawatir yang nyata. Ya, suara itulah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bergerumuh di pikiranku dan menemaniku hampir setiap saat._

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di tepi ranjangku sambil menatapku. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba dahiku dan tangan kanannya hendak membenahi selimutku. Sorot matanya khawatir. Seakan-akan dia sedang menatap seorang tersangka yang baru saja dihakimi masa._

'Aku sakit. Hebat.' _batinku_

"_Aku sudah baikan." Jawabku seakan menentang pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Dia hanya menggeleng. "Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi, Sasuke. Jangan bangun dulu," katanya. Aku hanya mengerang pelan._

"_Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu, akan kuambilkan."_

"_Hn." Jawabku._

_Aku sudah terbaring di atas ranjangku selama lima hari. Semakin hari suhu tubuhku semakin naik, dan itu membuat dia khawatir setengah mati sampai-sampai dia mendatangkan dokter ke apartemenku, dan sebetulnya itu sangat-sangat tidak perlu. Tapi jujur saja, aku pun juga khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhku. Terakhir kali aku sakit yaitu saat aku masih di Italia dan sakitnya pun tidak terlalu parah. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda, suhu tubuhku mencapai empat puluh satu derajat dan aku sempat pingsan beberapa kali. Belum lagi rasa sakit di perutku._

_Tak lama kemudian dia datang kembali ke kamarku sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat di atas nampan yang ia genggam. Lalu setelah menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja dia segera membantuku untuk duduk. "Kau bisa makan sendiri? Atau mau kusuapi?"_

"_Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawabku singkat. Dia menghela napas. "Sasuke," katanya. "Kau belum bilang padaku tentang hasil pemeriksaan dokter kemarin."_

_Aku mendesah lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dengan hati-hati. "Dia bilang aku hanya kelelahan."_

"_Kau meriang, Sasuke. Tolong jangan bercanda, ini hal serius!"_

"_Kau pikir aku bercanda?"_

"_Seriuslah sedikit, apa kata dokter? Dan dimana obatnya? Aku sudah mencarinya namun tidak menemukannya dimanapun," tanyanya lagi. Kini dia telah bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mencari-cari obat di meja kecil yang terletak sebelah ranjangku. Dia mulai membuka laci per laci dan mencari hingga sudut-sudutnya. Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makanku dan berpura-pura tidak peduli._

"_Ini… apa?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku melirik ke arahnya. "Obat." Jawabku singkat. Dia mendesah lagi, "aku juga tahu kalau ini obat! Tapi kenapa kau taruh di sini? Kau belum meminumnya, kan? Haaahh, Sasuke, aku tidak percaya selama ini kau bisa hidup sendiri. Kau sakit dan kau harus meminum obatnya! Atau jangan-jangan kau takut minum obat? Ya ampun! Masa' ka–"_

"_Aku bisa urus diriku sendiri dan aku tidak takut minum obat." Kataku memotong perkataannya. Kenapa sih dia cerewet sekali? Selalu saja seperti ini–hal kecil dibesar-besarkan. Aku mengerti kalau dia khawatir, tapi kenapa harus berlebihan, sih?_

_Aku tetap melanjutkan acara makanku tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Dia hanya diam–berdiri mematung di sampingku. Kemudian beranjak dan mengambil tasnya di lantai dekat pintu masuk kamarku kemudian berkata, "Harusnya aku tidak bolos kerja." Lalu pergi keluar dari apartemenku._

_Aku mendesah pelan, _'selalu saja seperti ini.'

_Aku menaruh bubur itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku kemudian bangkit dari ranjangku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa menyambar jaket tebal dari balik pintu kamarku lalu berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari apartemenku. Aku membanting pintu apartemen dan terus berjalan ke arah dia pergi, kemudian mencegat pintu lift yang nyaris tertutup._

_Pintu lift kembali terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri kaku di dalamnya. Dia menatapku dengan sedikit heran. "Sasuke…" gumamnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian masuk ke dalam lift._

"_S-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Ayo, aku antar!" katanya. Terselip nada panik di sana. Dia merangkulku dan hendak melangkah keluar dari lift. "Apa-apaan, sih?" ucapku. Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Tindakanmu tadi kekanak-kanakkan."_

_Dia memalingkan wajahnya–menghindar dari tatapanku. Wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Aku kan, sudah bilang padamu kalau aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku lagi seraya memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau pingsang empat kali dalan sehari, kau pikir itu bisa disebut 'baik-baik saja'? Aku tahu kau jenius, tapi sepertinya kau payah dalan urusan kesehatan,"_

_Aku mendengus kesal, "terserahlah. Cepat antarkan aku ke kamarku!". Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya seraya mendengus kesal, "hahh!" katanya. "Dasar, rupanya naluri memerintahmu sudah bangkit kembali ya?" aku hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi sindirannya._

_Kami menunggu beberapa menit di dalam lift sampai akhirnya lift ini kembali ke lantai 5 dan terbuka secara otomatis. Untung saja tidak ada yang naik lift selain kami berdua. Kalau tidak, akan kusuruh dia membersihkan ruang tengah di apartemenku jika sampai ada yang melihatku di sini memakai piyama rangkap jaket, namun tanpa alas kaki._

_Setelah aku kembali ke kamarku, aku merasa suhu tubuhku kembali naik sehingga nafsu makanku hilang total. Aku merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan makan siangku–bahkan untuk menyentuhnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk kembali merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di bawah bantal dan kembali tidur. "Lho, kok tidur? Sasuke, makan dulu buburnya!" sahutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. "Kau saja, sana." Jawabku dari balik bantal. "No, no, ayo bangun dulu!" katanya lagi, tangannya masih tetap menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku._

_Aku hanya diam dan tak meresponnya. Semakin lama, dia menggoyangkan bahuku semakin keras. "Bangun! Sasuke! Kau harus makan!" aku masih diam. Dia berdecak kemudian mengambil mengkuk bubur itu dari meja. "Ayo makan! Sedikit saja, setelah itu minum obatnya," katanya sambil berusaha menyusupkan sendok dengan bubur di atasnya ke sela-sela bantal hingga menyentuh bibirku. "Ck, ahh!" aku menggumam pelan._

"_Ya, Tuhan! Sasuke, MAKAANNN!" mendengar suaranya naik satu oktaf, aku segera bangkit kemudian menatapnya tajam. Dasar gadis merepotkan. "Ayo, ayo, buka mulutmu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku membuka mulutku perlahan. "Hap! Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" katanya lagi. Aku hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka dan menelan bubur itu._

'_Pik! Niiitniitniit! Niiitniiitniiit!'_

'Hn? Suara apa itu?'_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku menoleh meja di samping tempat tidurku dan kulihat jam digitalku tidak berbunyi. _'Lalu, itu bunyi apa?'

***bpqd***

"Pik! Niiitniitniit! Niiitniiitniiit!"

Aku segera terbangun dari tidurku ketika mendengar jam digitalku berbunyi. Aku mendesah kemudian mematikannya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Tunggu sebentar. Mimpi yang tadi..

Mengapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? Lagipula, siapa wanita itu? Dan tampaknya dia memiliki status denganku.

Aku bangkit kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangku sambil memijat dahiku.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja.

Aku mendesah pelan lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur. Setelah mengambil segelas air putih, aku menghampiri pintu apartemenku, membukanya, kemudian mengambil koran hari ini yang tergeletak di lantai depan pintu. Aku sempat merasa pusing saat menunduk untuk mengambil koran itu.

Ah, mimpi sialan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

*****free bus city: bis tapi gapake bayar. saya ambil ini dari buku seorang penulis terkenal.

*****Risotto: makanan khas Italia. bahan dasarnya nasi sama sayuran (sotoy)

*****si anak anjing: duuh, agak kasar ya (agak?) maksutnya itu Kiba. eit jangan marah dulu, saya ga niat buat bashing lho. namanya juga cowok kalo ngatain sesamanya kan kasar (teringat masa kecil)

*****si muka penghapus: maksutnya Sai hehew :3 buat fans nya Sai, jangan marah ya apalagi dendam, kan canda tawa kita (lho?) hihihi *plaak*

* * *

Huaahh akhirnya selesai juga *ngipas-ngipas*. waah lama juga ya ga diupdate? udah 2 bulan lebih, ckck euuhh, mudah-mudahan semangat untuk membacanya ga turun yaa :3 amiin~  
untuk mimpinya Sasuke emang rada aneh, saya tau itu ko *pundung* habisnya saya bingung mau gimana lagiii! *nangis guling-gulingan sama guling* duuhh maaf ya malah updatenya lama banget! maaf juga kalo ada typo. saya memang payah! :'( malah chap ini kepanjangan pula. btw, alurnya kecepetan ga? huhu)  
trus untuk bagian awalnya yg tentang bandara itu, jujur saya itu sebetulnya ga tau seluk beluk bandara. boro-boro, saya aja belom pernah naik pesawat -_-

oh iya, MAKASIH YANG UDAH MEREVIEWWW! muah muah I lap yu hehe makasiiiihh banget :'D makasih juga yang udah pada baca Dreams, semoga ga mengecewakan yaa XD

Special Thanks to:  
**Furu-pyon, pick-a-doo, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl, Angga Seiko Siyosuke, Ao n Ai, Kurosawa Tsubaki, chiu-chi Hatake, Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater**

review lagi yaa *ngarep*

oh iya, untuk masalah 'Sasuke dan keluarganya' akan saya jelaskan di chapter 4 kalo ga chap 6. begitu juga dengan Sakura di chap 3 kalo ga chap 5. juga tentang 'konoha city terletak di wilayah kanto' jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya, itu Cuma asal ngetik doang ko heheh. trus chapter 1 nya udah saya betulin(?) lho~ *bangga* hehe, ada beberapa kata yg saya hapus dan tambahkan. juga lirik lagu 'Crazy in Love' nya udah saya tambahin artian tapi pake bahasa inggris hoho. maklum deh anak males kerjaannya cuma copas dari blog orang :) (halaah bilang aja gabisa bahasa inggris!)  
btw, ada yang mau kasih saran? hehe saran ditunggu lhoo~  
ok, udahan dulu yaa *diusir*

salam and review?  
(unyunyunyu jangan kabur dulu dong, review nya belom :3 *duakk*)


End file.
